Old School
Old School Games Final Score 01 - "And we're back." - Astroids Delux Final Score 02 - "Kratos vs Pikachu" - Hexen Final Score 03 - "Brian vs Capcom 3" - Gauntlet Final Score 04 - "3D is for chumps!" - Marble Madness Final Score 05 - "What does Ninten do?" - Burger Time Final Score 06 - "Casting Rollercoaster Tycoon" - 720 Skate or Die Final Score 07 - "We pass on Online Pass" - Crazy Climber Final Score 08 - "Natal is not cheap!" - Joust Final Score 09 - "Bernie and Errt" - Final Score 10 - "Not enough MTU's" - Final Score 11 - "E3 Aftermath" - Final Score 12 - "Shmup!" - Final Score 13 - "2 Players Only" - Final Score 14 - "Take Two, now with more zombies" - Final Score 15 - "It's Starcraft 2 week" - Final Score 16 - "Girls Play Video Games" - Final Score 17 - "OnLive is expensive!" - Final Score 18 - "Bubisoft wants your Kernickles" - Final Score 19 - "Gotta go Sith" - Final Score 20 - "Ya big cadoofis" - Galaga '88 Final Score 21 - "Dragon Con-men" - Smash TV Final Score 22 - "Smack Talk" - Eternal Champions Final Score 23 - "Parenting in a Postal 2 World" - Primal Rage Final Score 24 - "The 8th Guest" - 7th Guest Final Score 25 - "What's in your wallet?" - Contra Final Score 26 - "Free means more money?" - Rolling Thunder Final Score 27 - "Defense of the Aimless" - Q-Bert Final Score 28 - "A very MOVING episode" - Bomberman Final Score 29 - "Music games are still happening" - Light gun shooters Final Score 30 - "Downloadable Future" - Battlezone Final Score 31 - "A pigs what?" - Star Tropics Final Score 32 - "Don't Marky Mark up my movie!" - Pacman Final Score 33 - There's another Blizzard outside - Dr. Mario Final Score 34 - VGA Resolution: The Red is Dead - Popeye Arcade Final Score 35 - Best of the year - Final Score 36 - Life is a game - Excited Bike Final Score 37 - Your horse is a sheep! - Centipede Final Score 38 - Thing of Brothers - Suicide Survival (HL2 Mod) http://www.desura.com/mods/suicide-survival Final Score 39 - Little Big Podcast - Tapper Final Score 40 - Bullwinkie - Crystal Castles Final Score 41 - Third time's the charm - Lunar Lander Final Score 42 - More wood in our video games - Moon Patrol Final Score 43 - I smell a rift in the universe - Final Score 44 - Brian lives in a can - Dig Dug Final Score 45 - Space Points! - 1942 Final Score 46 - Fercentage Points - Berzerk Final Score 47 - The Age of Dragons - Final Score 48 - Beware Scott's Blast Radius - Jurassic Park Final Score 49 - Gods of Wars - Discs Of Tron Final Score 50 - Brian is slow MMO, bro. - Pooyan Final Score 51 - A portal to my heart - Ghosts ‘n Goblins Final Score 52 - PSN in the wind Dungeons & Dragons: Tower of Doom Final Score 53 - Jack Trenton has some splaining to do - Final Score 54 - Where's my back nipple? - Final Score 55 - Congress is in Session! - Final Score 56 - Can you con a hero? - Final Score 57 - She's Back! - Final Score 58 - LIVE, from Nerdtacular 2011 - Final Score 59 - Down the rabbit hole - Final Score 60 - Uncharted 3 Meta Game - Final Score 61 - 40,000 ways to say I love you - Final Score 64 – All You Can Eat… And Play Lock ‘n’ Chase Category:The Final Score